Asco de Vida
by NekoYaoiSasuNaru
Summary: ¿Cuanto puede empeorar tu vida en tan solo unos minutos? "Te vas a quedar calladito y te comportaras como un buen empresario de mierda, si no quieres que te corte las pelotas por adelantado… ¿me explique bien?"... bastante, en este punto, ya no queda de otra que ceder ¿o no?. -Violación- -SasuNaru- -AU- -YAOI-


_**Aclaraciones:** En primer lugar y como siempre, aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son absoluta propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Ídolo), en segundo lugar este es un YAOI (Hombre x Hombre) que contiene Lemon (serso) a si que si no te gusta por favor no sigas leyendo, y tercero es un universo alterno, solo por si acaso no te atraen ese tipo de historias. _

_¡Sin mas a leer! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

**"Y así es como el ángel perdió sus alas"**

Aburrido, así es como estaba, aburrido de su vida, aburrido de pelear, discutir, y enzarzarse en peleas que nunca le llevaban a nada, no se necesitaba ser muy listo para notar que su vida estaba girando en un eterno deja vu que solo implicaba burlas de sus compañeros, e irritación la mayor parte del tiempo, su única satisfacción era saber que pronto podría separarse de esa fiera y que al fin conseguiría la ansiada libertad, el casarse tan joven solo lo perjudico, había sido un estúpido por enamorarse de alguien que apenas si conocía hace 3 meses, y ni siquiera sabia si había estado enamorado de verdad, quizás solo había estado ciego y ya, mal augurio, eso le había dicho su terapeuta, algo raro ya que supuestamente ellos debían basarse en la verdad y no en simples sueños mundanos.

Salio de su casa a eso de las 7 de la mañana, le tomaba una hora llegar a su trabajo, caminó directo a la parada de autobuses, maldita la hora en la que la misma pesadilla que ahora dormía placidamente en su cama le hizo vender su cacharro deportivo, maldito capricho, se dijo, se subió al verlo llegar y pago su pasaje sentándose en los penúltimos asientos, esos que tenían espacio para dos personas, odiaba ir con gente apelotonada, logró posicionarse en el puesto próximo al pasillo, así se sentaría solo, o eso pensó.

- Permiso… - miro hacia su derecha notando a un joven de mas o menos su edad, de pelo negro y ojos de igual color, que le miraba serio y con un toque de arrogancia, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que había un sin fin de otros asientos, ¿porque el bastando tenia que ir a sentarse justo a su lado?, lo miro ceñudo y decidió no hacer un escándalo por una pequeñez, giró sus piernas a la orilla, dándole el espacio suficiente para que pasara, el otro se deslizó entre lo asientos quedando junto a la ventana - ¿Vas a trabajar? - Le pregunto, ¿y a el que le importaba?, no quería responder y así lo hizo, guardando silencio - Tienes pinta de empresario, debes ser de esa empresa, Konoha Inc. - si claro que trabajaba ahí pero solo como un vulgar secretario, al cual ignoraban todos, como una vulgar mancha en la pared que nadie quiere limpiar, si no fuera porque era necesario y el mismo lo había contratado, estaba seguro que su jefe también lo ignoraría, aunque el simplemente se dedicaba a hacerle preguntas comprometidas de su conocida vida en pareja, y su infierno personal - ¿No tienes auto?... debes ganar un dineral, venirse en bus debe ser frustran…-

- ¿Te quieres callar?... no me interesa compartir mi vida privada contigo, ni siquiera te conozco - reconocía que el ser ignorado y no compartir con la gente lo había vuelto arisco, tanto o mas que un gato al que han maltratado incontables veces, pero el no conocía a ese sujeto, y no le apetecía hablar de algo, que sabia, lo haría decaer en su estado de animo, que de por si no era el mejor. Sin mas siguieron el camino en silencio, a veces le echaba miraditas discretas al tapujo que lo acompañaba, pero solo para verificar si no lo estaban psicopateando de vuelta. Estaba llegando a su parada y se levanto antes de tiempo, no fuera a ser que lo dejaran en la próxima estación, con maletín en mano se dirigió a la puerta trasera del vehículo y toco el timbre, el bus paro y se bajo, caminando hacia su trabajo. Se detuvo un momento al sentir una presencia a su espalda, y giro levente la cabeza para ver de que se trataba, el mismo tipo del bus - ¿Me estas siguiendo? -

- Voy por aquí… - Le respondió de manera simple.

- Ya… - Siguió caminando ahora un poco mas rápido, intentando perderlo, pero escuchaba sus pasos muy cerca, casi acechándolo ya harto de todo ese teatrito se giro para encararlo y dejarle en claro unas cuantas cosas pero antes de siquiera poder moverse, sintió un tirón en su brazo izquierdo y como el individuo se posicionaba a su lado derecho, instándolo a ir hacia el lado contrario - ¡¿Que mier..?! - Callo al sentir como chocaba contra algo duro, golpeándose el pecho y parte de la cara- ¡¿Que te has crei…?! - No pudo seguir hablando ya que le pusieron una mano en la boca y se posicionaron a su espalda aplastándolo contra la pared del muro, ahora veía que estaban en un callejón escondido.

- Te vas a quedar calladito y te comportaras como un buen empresario de mierda, si no quieres que te corte las pelotas por adelantado… ¿me explique bien? - El tipo del bus se puso a inspeccionarle los bolsillos de la camisa, el pantalón y la chaqueta de su traje buscando algo, cuando hallo la billetera se la guardo dentro de su pantalón en la parte trasera y de ahí mismo momentos después saco una pistola - Muévete… - Le había soltado la boca y ahora lo tenia apresado de ambas manos tras la espalda para guiarlo por el mismo callejón, adentrándose mas.

- Vamos… déjame ir… ya tienes el dinero ¿no?, ¿para que mas me quieres? - Le había costado decir aquello, estaba asustado, mucho, nunca se imagino eso, y era lo único que le faltaba para que su vida fuera una mierda en su totalidad - Oye… escúchame… no le diré a nadie ¿si? - La voz le salía forzada y temblorosa, pero aun así siguió insistiendo- Si quieres te doy mi maletín también, tengo un pastel que me dejo mi esposa, te gustara, cocina exquisito - No le iba a decir que su esposa lo había comprado, pero no le quedaba otra que inventarse excusas baratas, así quizás se apiadaba de el, siguieron caminando, y vio como el tipo abría una puerta de metal, y lo empujaba con algo de brusquedad hacia el interior, con la pistola aun apuntándole en la cien - Oye, mis hijos, por favor debo cuidar de ellos … no me…-

- Cállate… - Lo tiro a una esquina de lo que parecía ser un deposito, estaba sucio, lleno de polvo y en algunas esquinas se veían cajas viejas y una lámpara rota - Desvístete… -

- ¿Qué?… no, ¿me violaras?... por favor, solo llévate lo que tengo… mira, el pastel... - No pudo seguir, el tipo lo apuntaba con el arma con una expresión que daba verdadero temor.

- He dicho, quítate la ropa y quédate callado, ¿o te vuelo las pelotas de una vez? - Y enfatizo lo dicho dirigiendo el arma hacia la entrepierna del rubio.

- No… no por favor, me callo… - Se empezó a sacar la ropa, tiritando, esto no podía estarle pasando a el, no debió haber salido de casa ese día, aunque en su casa no lo pasaría mucho mejor. Al parecer algo en la forma en que se quitaba la ropa molesto al asaltante, ya que de un rápido movimiento le golpeo la cabeza con la pistola, logrando que cayera al piso con abundante sangre manando de la herida.

- Eres muy lento… - El empresario ahogo una queja en su garganta al sentir el potente golpe, y soltó un grito cuando sintió el frío del piso y al asaltante posicionarse encima de el por la espalda, apresándole la cabeza en el suelo; Comenzó a patalear y agitarse arañando el cemento, hasta que sintió como le jalaban de los cabellos y le hablaban al oído.

- Un movimiento mas... Y te mato - El moreno le quito lo que le quedaba de ropa y le envolvió las manos con la camiseta sin mangas que el rubio traía bajo su camisa, se separo un poco de el y colando las manos por debajo del rubio, lo insto a alzar las caderas, logrando que quedara de cara contra el piso, con las rodillas apoyadas en este y el trasero pegado a su pelvis, una postura mas que sugerente - Mira lo que tenemos aquí… un empresario a los pies de un vil asaltante - Se comenzó a desabrochar su propios pantalones, liberando su pene que ya estaba algo erecto, dejo la pistola de lado, y volvió a apresar la cabeza del rubio contra el suelo, friccionándose contra el trasero de este - Ya veras como te gusta… se sentirá mejor que follar a esa esposa tuya -

- No… por favor, no, no… ¡déjame! – Se removió un poco separándose de esa erección que ya estaba firme.

- ¡Dije que te callaras! -

- ¡No!... ¡Auxilio!, ¡por favor!... ¡Alguien! - El moreno harto lo dio vuelta mirándolo con suma rabia, y se acerco a su cara para hablarle tétricamente.

- Si no te callas ahora, te juro que luego de esto voy a tu casa y mato a todos tus seres queridos - Para Naruto eso no era algo tan malo, pero de igual forma no podía dejar que eso pasara, aun así se removió un poco, tenia miedo, hacia frío, y el moreno le había levantado las caderas para tener fácil acceso a su entrada.

- ¡Noo!… ¡aux...! -Pero no pudo seguir al notar como unos labios se apresaban contra los suyos, y una legua invadía su boca, intento apartarse pero justo en ese momento, lo embistieron con fuerza, no lo podía creer, fue lo mas doloroso de su vida, mas que los golpes que le daban en secundaria, sin poder evitarlo miles de lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y cayeron sin remordimiento por sus mejillas hacia el piso, mientras el moreno seguía embistiendo con brutalidad.

- ¿Sabias que… eres… endemoniadamente estrecho? - Le dijo entrecortadamente al separarse de sus labios, aunque aun seguía muy cerca, solo a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, jadeando, ese empresario tenia un culo de gloria, lo miro unos momentos, estaba llorando, tenia los ojos apretados y se había mordido el labio inferior con brutalidad, sacándose sangre en el proceso, no lo había notado, pero tenia unas curiosas marcas en cada mejilla, una tez trigueña y el pelo rubio, bastante vistoso, pero lo que mas le había atraído de el habían sido esos ojos, que aunque los notaba casi sin vida tenían un brillo especial y eran tan o mas azules que el cielo mismo. Cada mañana subía a un bus buscando una presa fácil, los seguía al bajarse y les despojaba de sus posesiones, para luego largarse como el viento, dejándolos temerosos, o en el caso de mujeres, llorando asustadas, pero nunca, nunca, había llegado al grado de violarlos, no sabia porque pero ese sujeto, era demasiado atrayente para dejarlo ir, necesitaba hacerlo suyo - Ya deja de llorar… no te servirá de nada - Se agacho un poco mas lamiendo con la punta de la lengua la sangre que había manado de la boca del empresario - oye, ¿como te llamas? -

el empresario abrió los ojos con dificultad, mostrando una mirada agónica y llena de sufrimiento - Y a ti… que te importa… pedazo de marica - Le dijo lo mas rápido que pudo, vio como el otro sonreía, tomando la pistola y poniéndosela a centímetros de la boca.

- Quieres que destroce esa boquita tuya ¿eh?... dime tu puto nombre - ¿Ya que?, ya le había quitado todo, su nombre no era nada.

- Na… Naruto… - Dijo atragantándose con su saliva al sentir una potente embestida que le hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

- Mh… bien Naruto… prepárate… - Y separándose por completo de el lo giro dejándolo tal cual lo había tenido en un principio - …Porque aquí viene lo peor… - Le susurro al oído, lo embistió con todas su fuerzas, notando como aun ese pedazo de cielo se resistía un poco, y los gritos ahogados emanaban de el.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, pero se había venido 2 veces, y se estaba cansando, el empresario seguía llorando como una niñita, aunque lo intentaba disimular mordiéndose los puños, algo en eso le había hecho sentirse un tanto culpable, ¿un tanto? esta bien, el tenia toda la culpa, pero es que no había podido evitarlo… ahora era que venia el remordimiento; bajando la intensidad con la que lo penetraba se levanto un poco para no aplastarlo contra el suelo como lo había estado haciendo y con una de sus manos tomo el miembro del empresario y comenzó a masturbarlo, Naruto se sorprendió, e intento decir algo, pero lo único que salio de su boca fue un pequeño gemido, que no sabia si había sido de dolor… o de placer, y ojala fuera lo primero porque o sino temía estarse volviendo un masoquista; pocos segundos después sintió como su captor se vino por tercera vez y antes de saberlo ya estaba sentado encima de las piernas de este, dándole la espalda mientras el seguía masturbándolo, ahora con mas frenesí - ¡ah!...ah, nh ¿Por… que? -

- Sh cállate - Le dijo, tan bruto como siempre, decidió no seguir tentando a la suerte y darse al momento, después de todo le estaba gustando lo que le hacia, y aceptémoslo, hacia meses que no tenia nada de acción, en un mudo jadeo termino en la mano de su asaltante, y sin fuerzas se dejo caer quedando recostado sobre este, con un dolor en todo el cuerpo, sangre manando de su entrada y completamente desmayado.

El moreno se levanto, lo vistió, guardo su pistola, cuidando de que no se notara en sus ropas, como siempre hacia, fue hacia el maletín, lo abrió, y saco el pastel que le había dicho Naruto, mas unos cuantos dólares que encontró volando dentro de este, comió un poco del dichoso pastel y si, estaba delicioso, se guardo la billetera y salio del deposito, procurando estar presentable para el mundo. Antes de salir del todo del callejón giro la cabeza mirando hacia atrás, esta bien, había sido el mejor polvo de su vida, y se sentía realmente culpable de dejarlo así, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ¿se lo llevaría a su casa, lo acostaría y le daría un besito de buenas noches?, No ¿cierto?, Se vería bastante sospechoso caminar con un hombre de mediana edad desmayado por las calles; sin darle mas vueltas al asunto siguió su camino saliendo del callejón, comiendo pastel y deseando, volver a ver algún otro día a ese empresario que le hizo tocar el cielo.

**"Fin."**

* * *

_Lo se, probablemente me quieran matar por dejarlo así y hacerle eso a Naru-chan, ¡lo siento mucho!, ¡las antorchas me dan miedo, perdónenme la vida!. No ya, ahora en serio, esta es una idea que se me vino en un día de aburrimiento, por eso resulto tan extremadamente corta, siempre había querido escribir una violación, y al fin lo hice, aunque no creo que haya resultado tan brusca ¿cierto?. El titulo del fanfic es simple, si se dan cuenta en todo el desarrollo Naruto se queja de su perra vida, así que supuse que le quedaba como un guante (en realidad soy pésima eligiendo títulos), ¡bueno ya! quiero recalcar que esta es mi segunda historia, así que no sean muy críticos por favor, aun así me daría mucha ilusión leer sus comentarios sobre ella, los espero con ansias!._  
_eso es todo, gracias por leer y _

_¡Saludos a todos~!_


End file.
